1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high voltage circuit interrupters and more particularly to compact easily operated circuit interrupters particularly suitable for metal enclosed high voltage load switching equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of high voltage circuit interrupter switches have been developed to effect efficient interruption of current flow in high voltage circuits. One type of circuit interrupter switch is commonly known as a trailer-liner interrupter which utilizes a cylindrical trailer and tubular liner formed of a material that produces an arc quenching gas upon exposure to an electrical arc when the switch contacts are opened.
The need for compact, metal-enclosed, high voltage switching equipment and circuit interrupters is well known, particularly for underground distribution systems. Various devices for three-phase, dead-front, operator independent switching are commercially available. However, these interrupters typically involve the utilization of complex operating mechanisms which operate on some form of stored energy principle to rapidly open and close the contacts. To effect single phase interruption of a multi-phase circuit, either a multiplicity of operating mechanisms (one for each phase), or an interconnected, sequentially operating mechanism must be provided.
Thus, it would be a highly desirable advance in the art to provide a high voltage circuit interrupter utilizing a simple, inexpensive mechanism for single phase switching.
Similar devices of which the present invention is an improvement are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,943, issued Feb. 22, 1977, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,986, issued Nov. 24, 1970.